


A Long Way

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Captain Hinata, Don't touch the manager, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Karasuno, Karasuno First-years as Third Years, Momguchi, Polyamory, Protective Boyfriends, Protectiveness, Slice of Life, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is soft, Tsukki is exasperated, Vice-captain Tsukishima Kei, Yama learned from Suga, their first years are crazy, they love Kageyama, they'll come for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: Sometimes she would look at the boys and think, “Ah, I’d love to be with them so much!”, before remembering that now she was, she was with them in every sense.It had taken them three years, but now they were riding their last year of high school full force and filled with confidence and happiness.Hinata had become the Captain of Karasuno, the bubbling Small Giant who led his team to the victory with endless energy; Tsukishima, smart, cool and observant Tsukishima, was the Vice-Captain who kept on the leash the most troublesome teammates and came up with the most brilliant strategies to crush their opponents. Kind Yamaguchi had found his self-confidence and was the unshakable pillar of the team, unanimously nicknamed “Momguchi” by all the younger boys, who always searched for him when something was wrong. Kageyama had gained the warmth and love he had always searched for, giving an all different meaning to the title “King of The Court”; his only presence reassured his teammates and frightened the adversaries.





	A Long Way

 

****

It’d passed sixth months, but Yachi still couldn’t believe it.

Timid, shy, always freaking out, Townpersn B Yachi getting not one, but four boyfriends? Yeah, it sounded incredible to her too.

Sometimes she would look at the boys and think, “Ah, I’d love to be with them so much!”, before remembering that now she was, she was with them in every sense.

It had taken them three years, but now they were riding their last year of high school full force and filled with confidence and happiness.

Hinata had become the Captain of Karasuno, the bubbling Small Giant who led his team to the victory with endless energy; Tsukishima, smart, cool and observant Tsukishima, was the Vice-Captain who kept on the leash the most troublesome teammates and came up with the most brilliant strategies to crush their opponents. Kind Yamaguchi had found his self-confidence and was the unshakable pillar of the team, unanimously nicknamed “Momguchi” by all the younger boys, who always searched for him when something was wrong. Kageyama had gained the warmth and love he had always searched for, giving an all different meaning to the title “King of The Court”; his only presence reassured his teammates and frightened the adversaries.

And Yachi?

She still had an over-active fantasy and got flustered more easily than ever, but, now, when the team playing glanced at the side of the court, they would find their small, anxious fairy cheering for them with a flaming passion. She would rush to them if they got injured, with a determined look and a first-aid kit ready in the hands; she would always have what they needed before they could even ask for it. The Big Sister of Karasuno.

It was strange being sort-of responsible third years, they’d come a long way. Well, at least they were for the new team. Their old senpais and friends still liked to call them “Troublesome First Years”.

And troublesome they had remained, but now it was for the others team.

“We’ve arrived!” Coach Takeda cheered, glad to be on time, as he opened the doors of the gym of the school where they’d come to play. Coach Ukai grunted and followed after him, taking in the place and immediately studying the other team, already stretching.

The Crows strolled confidently into the gym, wearing their black tracksuits. Many of the adversaries blushed as they glanced at the newcomers, whispering between themselves.

Yachi walked in first, with a shy, but dazzling smile; her blond hair had grown, and she kept them in a lateral pony-tail, her traits had gotten more refined, but still held an innocent, soft light.

She was a sight to see, the type of girl you’d love to introduce to your parents, and half of the third-years swore they’d have gone to ask her number, if not for her…intimidating entourage.

“HERE WE GO!” Hinata yelled as he bounced behind her, pumping his fists in the air. He had grown slightly taller and the undercut made him look less childish and more boyish; he’d also gained quite the physique.

“Calm down, dumbass,” Kageyama growled, behind him, but there was no bite in his voice. He’d grown too, slender and refined; the aura around him was quieter than when he was younger, but he was still enough intimidating.

“The first-years will follow your bad example,” Yamaguchi chuckled between them as he looked around, humming. His green hair was tied in a pony-tail, and his face was free from worry or anxiety. Some juniors walked nervously behind him like ducklings, bashing in his refreshing aura to calm down their nerves.

“They need some good enthusiasm before a match!” Hinata laughed, wrapping his arms behind their necks and pulling them down at his height. Kageyama swore, frowning, but did nothing to free himself, while Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

“No, that’s not what they need, for Heaven’ sake,” Tsukishima deadpanned, joining them, after having regrouped the rest of team, “Especially not them,” he added dryly as three of the more “problematic” first years rushed past them, yelling loudly as, if not more than their Captain.

Yachi chuckled, covering her mouth, “Yeah, I believe they have already enough.”

As expected, the three, caught in their excitement, risked crashing against some players warming up on the floor and, to avoid the collision, they ended up again the benches with a loud racket.

The coaches groaned and facepalmed.

Hinata flinched at the sight, muttering an “Ooops.”

Tsukishima’s face went even blanker.

“I’ll kill them,” he hissed flatly, and moved as to reach the boys to skin them alive, but Kageyama tapped his arm.

“It’s fine, I’ll go,” he reassured him, with a meaningful glance.

Tsukishima seemed to debate it for a second, before he nodded.

“Thanks, King,” he muttered, and Kageyama stomped towards their rowdy first-years, who paled and scrambled to their knees.

“Is it everything alright, Kei?” Yachi asked softly with a pink dust on her cheeks, squeezing his hand. He looked down at her and his features softened.

“Yeah, those idiots made a ruckus on the bus; they gave me a headache,” he grumbled, as Yamaguchi chuckled, patting his back.

“We know that you love them,” he taunted with a wink, aware of his boyfriend’ soft spot for all the first years.

He grimaced but didn’t try to deny it.

“It doesn’t mean they’re not annoying, little shits.”

“Tsukki, language!” Hinata and Yamaguchi exclaimed at the same time, pinching his sides, as Yachi laughed.

In the meanwhile, Kageyama was scolding the troublemakers with his arms crossed; well, “scold” wasn’t the right term since Kageyama was even softer than Tsukishima towards them, but for certain he was making sure they would behave for the rest of the day. The three actually worshipped the ground where he walked, much to his embarrassment; especially the young, boisterous setter who seemed to have elected him as his role model.

“Who could have ever thought Bakeyama could be this good at taming?” Hinata whistled, brimming with pride.

“He’s used to dealing with you,” the blond replied with a smirk, “Who’s been annoying and troublesome from the very first day.”

“Hey!” Hinata pouted, glaring, “He was as bad as me!”

“Nothing to say against that,” the other agreed, amused, and Hinata groaned, “But at least he’s calmed down, while you always seem high on caffeine.”

“That’s not true!”

“It is,” Yamaguchi piped in, chuckling.

“But we still love you like you are,” Yachi added to prevent a further banter, tugging the hem of his uniform.

“A lot,” the other assured.

At their words, Hinata immediately beamed as the sun itself, radiating happiness. He turned to Tsukishima with a hopeful look.

The boy rolled his eyes, faking to not fall for it even if everyone knew they were all weak for The Special Hinata’ Shining  Smile.

“…yeah, love you lots and cheesy shit like that…” he mumbled, trying to hide his blush by turning the face.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Hinata yelled, jumping in the air and attracting the entire gym’s attention, at the same time as Yamaguchi jabbed Tsukishima’ side with a “Language, Tsukki!”

“You’re so embarrassing…” Tsukishima hissed, fixing his glasses, while Yachi hid her face between the hands with a strangled “Shou!”

“Ah, sorry!” he laughed, looking everything but sorry.

“Dumbass! We need our Captain!” Kageyama shouted to them, from the benches. He was surrounded by the rest of the team, who looked at them expectantly, some exasperated by their antics. Yeah, some of their second years took no shit.

Yachi grinned, “Mother hen and his hatchlings,” she commented fondly, staring at the scene. Kageyama stood out ridiculously between the shorter players.

“Sometimes I’d like to hand him my title,” Yamaguchi sighed happily as they reached the team.

Tsukishima snorted, “The first years could cry, you’re officially The Mom.”

“Yeah, Kags is not enough sensible!” Hinata chirped, bouncing on his heels.

“Who’s not enough sensible?” Kageyama growled, grabbing his head with a scowl.

“It hurts!” Hinata faked to cry as he wiggled out of his grip, even though everybody knew that Kageyama’d have never put enough strength to actually harm him. It was just their way of playing around.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough for today,” Coach Ukai interrupted them, “We’ve to start warming up. Are you ready, Karasuno?”

They exchanged heated, knowing glances, before screaming in unison, “AYE!”

 

 

Tsukushima’s first duty was analyzing the opposite team and taking note of every detail; he’s learned through the various camps from Kenma, and he rarely missed something now.

That’s how, as they played, he noticed.

Kenma would always say to follow the eyes of a player when they thought you were not paying attention to know where their mind was. Apparently, the mind of that third-year middle blocker was not on volleyball.

He took his place beside Kageyama, as Yamaguchi prepared to serve, and raised the hands over the head. If there was someone enough observant to have noticed, it was the setter.

“Have you seen?” He murmured quietly to the raven, who gave him a quick glance.

“The middle-blocker?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“He’s looking at our benches.”

“He’s looking at Yachi,” Tsukishima corrected dryly.

“Ah?” Kageyama growled, frowning, “What the hell?” A dark aura surrounded the two.

“Yeah, what the hell,” the blond clicked his tongue and squared his shoulders, “Toss it higher.”

“Slam it down.”

And in less then half a minute, the ball bounced with a loud thud against the ground and the crowd cheered. Tsukishima landed gracefully and towered over the fallen middle-blocker with a smirk.

“I don’t think you’ve got the time appreciate the view, don’t you think?” he slyly alluded, as his opponent swore under his breath.

“I’ll make you eat it back, lanky asshole!”

“Try,” Kageyama challenged in all seriousness, “We won’t let you the time to breath.” A cold threat vibrated in his words as he fixed the blue eyes on the blocker, who swallowed shivering.

Tsukishima’ smirk widened a bit and, as he passed behind him, he patted lightly Kageyama’s back.

“Let’s crash them.”

“With pleasure.”

 

A minute hasn’t passed when Hinata smashed the ball over their walls with a loud cheer.

The Captain immediately turned to Yachi and held his thumbs up.

The girl smiled widely and jumped with a fist in the air.

“Another point, Shou!” She yelled proudly, signaling to the other on the benches to cheer louder. Their team needed all the encouragement possible!

“I’m on a roll!” The boy replied excitedly, going back to his position; he winked at Kageyama, who rolled his eyes, but muttered a “Nice kill.”

Tsukishima just nodded in acknowledgment, but that was all Hinata needed to play at his best. They were there with him, he felt invincible.

Yamaguchi chuckled from behind them, ready to receive, and gave the opponents a calm smile, “We’re going to break you.”

 

Karasuno crushed them, they steadily, mercilessly crushed them. Point by point. Every time they seemed to gain the upper hand, the crows would stand up again and claw their way to the victory.

It had been a scary match, like being circled by a murder of predators, ready to devour their prey. It didn’t matter that now they were cheering loudly, making stupid jokes with a child-like Captain…they’ve seen what Karasuno was on the court. They feared the next face-off.

 

The boys were changing in the lockers, while Yachi tidied up their benches and collected the scattered water bottles and towels. The first-year manager that was under her protective wing had remained home due to a sudden fever, so she’d been left alone to her duties. Like the old times, after Kiyoko and the other senpais had graduated.

It was nice, from time to time; it made her feel like nothing had changed.

“Hey sweetheart,” a low, purring voice called, and Yachi jumped, letting the bottle fall from her hands. Embarrassed, she glanced at the guy who had approached her. “Do you need help?”

Ah, the middle-blocker who had openly challenged Tsukishima and Kageyama.

“Thank you, but I’m fine,” she replied politely as she fixed a strand of hair behind the ear, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. She’d grown more confident and calmed down her fervent imagination, but still, she wasn’t very comfortable around strangers, especially tall, flirty guys.

“Are you sure?” He asked with a grin, leaning to pick up the bottle, “I don’t bite, little angel,” he added, stretching it to her.

She stiffened and took it slowly, eyeing carefully his movements.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she replied sterner. His boyfriends had always repeated her to not be intimidated, to not let them see she was afraid. She didn’t have to: guys couldn’t touch her, and they would come to her aid as soon as they could.

He blinked, sensing the change in her tone, but soon smiled again, taking another step forward.

“So, how’s being the manager?” he asked friendly, leaning a bit into her personal space.

Fantastic, a stubborn one. At least he wasn’t being vulgar, menacing or intrusive. She could tell, he wasn’t a bad guy, just an insistent flirt. Yet, she’d have preferred to be left alone. Even because she was taken.

“Fine,” she replied gently, with a stiff smile, “I love my team.”

He didn’t hear, of faked not to, the polite coldness in her voice, and his smile widened.

“Ah, yeah, they’re good! You know we-”

“YACHI!”

Thank goodness.

Yachi relaxed immediately, melting in a real, fond smile, as Hinata passed the guy and jumped onto her.

“We’ve won!” he repeated hugging her tightly, “We’ve won!”

“I know Shou, I was there!” she chuckled, squeezing him back.

Still high on adrenaline, he laughed and picked her up from the waist, spinning her around in circles. He’d started doing that as soon as he’d grown taller than her.

“S-S-SHOU!” She shrilled, trying to calm him down.

“HINATA!”

Under the confused stare of the middle-blocker, the freckled guy, the one with the kind smile able to freeze hell, rushed to them and took away the girl by force.

“She’s going to throw up again!” He scolded the other boy, who stopped horrified, as he put down Yachi and fretted over her to make sure she was okay.

“Shit, sorry Yachi! I was just too happy!”

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked, combing her hair and pulling up her chin to check her face.

“Don’t worry, Tadashi,” she replied sweetly, gesturing to Hinata to relax, “He spun me only a little, I’m fine.”

“See?” Hinata gloated at Yamaguchi, who rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes, she’s fine,” he flicked softy his forehead, “But please, try to remember she gets nauseous when you do it.” Momguchi never wavered.

Hinata pouted, but nodded, “Yessir.”

Satisfied, Yamaguchi left a butterfly kiss both on Yachi’s and Hinata’s forehead, who smiled dreamily, giggling.

Only at that moment, they seemed to notice the guy from the other team was still there.

“Uh?” Hinata tilted his head as he interlaced his fingers with Yachi’s, “Sorry, were you two having a conversation?”

Ah, innocent, sweet Hinata.

“About what, exactly?” Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, staring at the boy with an amiable smile as he waited for an answer.

The guy swallowed, a bad feeling creeping up his back.

Before Yachi, sensing the tension, could intervene, a cold voice came from behind.

“He was just praising our team, I bet,” Tsukishima smirked, looking down at him with a feral light in his golden eyes. Next to him, Kageyama was scowling darkly, clearly unnerved that the guy’d had the guts to go for Yachi after the crushing defeat.

However, Tsukishima didn’t want to start a fight with him, he wasn’t the type; he preferred to torture coldly and slyly his opponents.

Under his glare, the blond walked to Yachi and bent enough to leave a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Thank you for the cheering,” he muttered softly, gazing satisfied at her cheeks, red like strawberries. And his girlfriend had that way of looking up at him, with glassy eyes and a wishful, hidden fire in her eyes as she bit her bottom lips, that drove him crazy.

However, Tsukishima wasn’t one for excessive pda if it wasn’t necessary, so he restrained himself and just ruffled Hinata’s hair and patted Yamuguchi’s head, before sneaking an arm around his waist.

Kageyama smirked at the dumbstruck expression on the guy’s face and happily reached his partners; following Tsukishima’s example, he patted the heads of the three and then wrapped a protective arm around Yachi’ shoulders.

The girl, at this point, had her head in cloud nine.

“Can we go?” the raven asked, absentmindedly resting his chin on the girl’s head. Hinata used that moment to lean his head against his partner’s arm.

“The others are already on the bus, I’m afraid they’ll break something else during our absence,” Tsukishima sighed, resting his elbow on Hinata’s shoulder.

“They’re too tired, they’re probably already sleeping,” Yamaguchi laughed, tucked by his side, “But yes, we can go. We’re done, right?” he added, looking at the forgotten guy.

He swallowed dryly, under three sets of glares, one innocent stare, and an embarrassed one.

The blondie was an angel, but she wasn’t worth fighting Hell’s demons.

He stretched a smile and waved, “Yes, I was just complimenting your team. Good match,” he managed to say, taking a step back.

The taller boys had to hide a scoff.

“Ah, thank you!” Hinata smiled, shining, to him, “Let’s play again another time!”

“Yeah, it’d be a pleasure, Yamaguchi insisted sweetly, and the boy nodded.

On his dead body.

“Have a nice trip back…” he stuttered, before turning on the heels and rushing away.

Hinata tilted his head, perplexed.

“Wow, he probably had to go to the bathroom.”

Yachi sighed, giving him a fond glance.

“Sure Shou,” Yamaguchi whistled, “Sure.”

Tsukishima just shrugged his shoulders and started dragging all his lovers outside, moving like one creature.

“Well, who cares,” Hinata bounced between the blondes, “Pizza and movie tonight?”

“We had it yesterday, dumbass!”

“We’ve to celebrate, Kags!”

“I could prepare something…”

“YES PLEASE! Tadashi, your cooking is the best!”

“I agree.”

“I second that.”

“Thank you, Tadashi! I’ll help you!”

 

Yeah, they’ve come a long way.


End file.
